User blog:BrandonLane/Total OFIBTY Island: The Not So Happy Couples
Due to me writing a book, next week will have four people eliminated. You can find more information about that in the speculation section on the official page. >:D If this episode sucks, bare with me. Episode 3 Simon: 'Hello, America, and welcome back to another episode of TOTAL OFIBTY ISLAND! I hope you're ready for a spectacular challenge, and another elimination until only one contender stands! '- Scene shifts to boys dorm -''' 'Tyler's Confession Cam: '''It's amazing how we guys get along so well! '- The boys all sit around talking about the hottest girl -''' '''Tyler: '''Joey, who do you think is the hottest girl? '''Joey: '*blushes* 'I really like Nasia. '''Tom: '''I think Nina looks the best! '''Tyler: '''Well, I want a piece of Lily. '- Scene changes to Girls Dorm -''' 'Nasia: '''Which guy is the dorkiest? '''Rae: '''I think Mau is. '- Everyone starts laughing -''' '- Delilah walks in -' 'Delilah: '''What are you bitches laughing about? '''Nasia: '''Shut the hell up! Damn, don't you ever get tired of talking? '''Nasia's Confession Cam: '''It's only been three weeks, and I want to stab the BITCH! ---- '- The alarm goes off -''' '- The camper's arrive to the meeting area -' '''Simon: '''This week, you're all getting married! '''Joey's Confession Cam: '''First of all, I did really bad last week. So, I need to mend things with my comrads. Also, why are we getting married? '''Delilah's Confession Cam: '''It makes no sense that we're getting married. Obviously the producers were running low on ideas. '''Simon: '''Not only will you get married, but it's a trivia game about your partner. If you get three quetion's about them wrong, you are out! This week there is no teams. It's everyone for themselves. ---- '''Delilah's Confession Cam: So we're getting married. All I can say is, I better get someone really good. Simon: 'The first couple to be getting married is.... '*pulls out two pieces of paper* 'Joey and Nasia! '''Joey's Confession Cam: '''I'm so happy I got Nasia! '''Simon: '''Tyler and Rae, step on up! '''Tyler: '*politely smiles at Rae* '''Simon: '''Lily and Tom! '''Lily's Confession Cam: '''This is not good. I have a feeling Tom is going to drag me down. '''Simon: '''Mau and Nina! '''Nina: *mouth drops* Simon: 'Brandon and Delilah! '''Brandon's Confession Cam: '''I got Delilah. I wonder if divorce is allowed? '''Delilah: '''I swear Brandon, I will make your life hell is you lose. '''Simon: '''The final couple is....Justin and Jessy. '''Justin: '''Awesome. '''Simon: '''So now this is a three part challenge. The first challenge is a lovely marriage, team building exercise. You will get inside this giant bean bag, while having your arm chained together. Two couples will not make it to challenge two. '- Everyone gets in their bags and chained to their partners -''' 'Simon: *blows whistle* '''BEGIN! '- Joey and Nasia get in the lead -''' '- Justin and Jessy fall over -' '- Mau and Nina just sit at the starting line -' 'Delilah: '''Bitch, you're hardly moving! '''Brandon: '''I'm trying! It's not ever easy having a shrew barking in my ear '*rolls eye's* '- Tyler and Rae are steadily behind Joey, Nasia, Brandon, and Delilah -' '- Joey and Nasia make it to the finish line -' '- Delilah starts dragging Brandon, they make it to the finish line -' '- Tom and Lily pass Tyler and Rae, they make it to the line -' '- Tyler and Rae finally get to the finish line -' Simon: Alright, Mau, Nina, Justin, and Jessy, you are sadly out. Which means the four other couples are at challenge two! ---- Simon: We're finally on challenge two! This one is a trust excercise! Which means as a couple, you have to trust what the other one says and does. So, each guy has to trust their wife to hold them above the giant ocean that sits below them. Sadly, if your partner cannot answer the trivia question about your correctly, they will be electrucuted. They'll let go, and you'll possibly fall in the shark infested water below! First up is Nasia and Joey. '- Joey squeamishly looks at Nasia -' Simon: 'Nasia, this question will consist of four possible answers. Only one can be right. Nasia, does Joey have a crush on A. Delilah, B. Nina, C. Lily, or D. None of the above? '''Nasia: '''Well, A. is impossible, and I'm not sure. I'm going to go with....D? '''Simon: '''Correct! Delilah! This question consists of four questions as well. Delilah, what is Brandon's favorite color? Is it A. Red, B. Green, C. Purple, or D. Blue? '''Delilah: '''I'm going with C. '''Simon: '''Correct! Rae, this is a true or false question. Does Tyler think Delilah is the hottest girl in the camp? '''Rae: '''Well, I like Delilah. So, I'll go with True. '''Simon: '''Sorry, that answer is incorrect! '- Rae's rope starts lighting up, it shocks hers, and she lets go of the rope holding Tyler -''' '- Rae trys to grab back on, but it's too late -' 'Simon: '''Rae, please sit over with the other losers. '''Rae: '''What about Tyler? Is he okay? '''Simon: '''Not my problem! Now, Lily. Tom is a huge fan of Andrew Garfield. True or false? '''Lily: '''It's obviously true. '''Simon: '''Correct! Nasia, who did Joey say was his crush on the competition? '''Nasia's Confession Cam: '''Really? Like I would know. I wasn't inside the boys cabin. '''Nasia: '''Nina? '''Simon: '''Wrong. '- Joey plummets into the shark invested water -''' '''Simon: '''Here we have it! Our final two couples will compete for immnunity this week! ---- '''Simon: So here's our final challenge for the day. This will determine who's immune from elmination this week. The final challenge is simple, it's called Death Do Us Part. Tom and Brandon will have to be strapped on this bungee jumping chord, and then must jump off. It it breaks, or you chicken out, you lose! '- Delilah straps Brandon on, and pushes him off -' Brandon: '''DELILAH! '''Tom: '''I-I can't do it, Lily. I'm sorry. You're crazy if you think I'm jumping off of it. '''Simon: '''So you quit? '''Tom: '''I forfeit the challenge! '''Simon: '''Well, here you have it! Delilah and Brandon have one immunity! ---- '''Simon: I invited you all here, because this is a special week. This week all of you will vote together. You will then decide who is going home. Delilah and Brandon are safe from elimination this week, and cannot vote. '- Tyler walks in -' 'Tyler: '''I'm voting out Mau. '- Rae enters -''' 'Rae: '''I have to vote Mau. '- Jessy enters -''' 'Jessy: '''Delilah said I had to vote Mau. I guess he's not going to be in our alliance anymore... '- Mau enters -''' 'Mau: '''I'm voting for Nina, she made me lose. '- Nina enters -''' 'Nina: '''I'm voting for Tyler. '- Lily enters -''' 'Lily: '''Buh-bye Tom. Serves you right, chicken. '- Tom enters -''' 'Tom: '''Lily demanded I vote out Mau. '- Joey enters -''' 'Joey: '''I'm going for Justin. '- Nasia votes -''' 'Nasia: '''Sorry Mau... '- Justin votes -''' 'Justin: '''I'm going for Mau. Bye! '''Simon: '''We have one vote for Nina, one vote for Tyler, one vote for Tom, one vote for Justin, and six votes for Mau. Mau, time to start packing! '''Mau: '''This is such BS! I deserve to stay! You'll all regret this! '- Mau gets thrown on the boat -''' '''Simon: '''Tune in next week for a very special episode where America votes for who they want to go home. With a very special twist! I'm your host Simon, and this is TOTAL OFIBTY ISLAND! Category:Blog posts